Bleach: Truth or Dare Extravaganza
by Kana090
Summary: Warning: Randomness inside. Putting the suggestions from my earlier story into action. Torture of random characters. Not sutible for those who don't see fun in Aizen running around doing the Chicken dance. Rating because I don't know what I'm gonna do. R
1. Chapter 1

Hi, for those who know me, THANK YOU FOR READING MY RANDOMNESS! Unfortunately, I won't put my ideas from my other fan-fic into practice until the next chapter, but oh well. It'll do.

For those that don't know me, just wait till the next chapter if you want to see Bleach Cast Torture!!! MU-HA-HA-HA-HA-AH!!!!!!!!! (Ahem.) And in real life, I'm not quite as evil as I will be in this story. Maybe. I don't know. One of my friends is though. . . . [Vashmiko27: that would be me kiddies

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Otherwise, Memories of Nobody would be subbed already, and Aizen would be a chicken (literally) and Hitsugaya and Hinamori's relationship would be obvious, not "are you boyfriend/girlfriend, friends or brother and sister?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: --sigh-- Okay, now I'm bored. I could be working on my other fan-fic, but I don't know what to do for Mayuri. . . --sigh--. . . What to do? What to do??

--Bangs head against desk repeatedly for effect.--

Me: Oh!! I know! I'll write a filler, uber awesome fan-fic about torturing innocent (or not so innocent) Bleach character!!!! I'm SO SMART!!

--Jumps up in the air for joy.--

Me: OKAY!!! Um, but first, how do I get them here? Oh Hitsugaya!!

_Pop!_

Hitsugaya: What now? I have important work to do!

Me: That's nice. . . Remember, THE PHOTOGRAPH!!!!!

--Hitsugaya immediately resembles a strawberry--

Me: Hmm. . . Maybe you should have been the one named "Ichigo". Anyway, to the point. I'm gonna play Truth or Dare!

Hitsugaya: So?

Duo: Nice. I feel bad for you.

Quatre: Careful Duo.

Gaara: Um. . . We shouldn't be here. . .

Me: Quite right. I feel that I'm gonna regret this in the near future, but you are free for the time being. This is a Bleach fan-fic. Not for you.

Duo: SWEET HOLY SHINIGAMI!!!!!!!! I'M FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre: Too bad, I was starting to like it here.

Duo: That's because you don't have to deal with Mr. Cranky-Pants over there.

Hitsugaya: --Sneeze-- Probably Matsumoto, she always gossips about me. (A/N: In Japan, it's a common belief that if someone sneezes, it means someone else is talking about them.)

Quatre: Anyway, bye Kana!!

Me: FINALLY!!! Anyway, Hitsugaya, go to the Bleach world, and wear this.

--Hitsugaya is handed a collar.--

Hitsugaya: And the point of this is. . . .

Me: Just do it. . . .

_Pop!_

--Hitsugaya disappears after putting on the collar.--

Me: YES!!!!

--Punches the air for joy, then concentrates hard and snaps once.--

Vashmiko27: Kana (main character) is thrust into a time-space warp, and ends up on a completely deserted island in the middle of no where.

Me: Perfect! Okay, time to get to work.

Miko: Kana spends the next several hours honing author powers by making over 100 obedience collars appear, and creating a humongous mansion with an anti-reitsu fence around the house, and two more around the island for safe keeping. Going to bed satisfied with her work, she thinks over the next day, when her author powers will be fully restored. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea!! I'm about to do major torture to the Bleach Cast! Just like in my other fan-fic, but I'll put my ideas to the test. The one good this about a fan-fic is that you control the events of everything. (evil laughter.) Please Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I might mention in here, such as Bleach, tacos or penguins. [Vashmiko27: Well we did borrow the penguin from Evangelian once...but then Asuka took him back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miko: "Kana wakes up to a beautiful spring day, the events of the day before swirling in her head.

She gets up to be greeted by a growling stomach. Grimacing, she goes to the Kitchen to have a breakfast of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. While eating, she goes over the day's plan. . . "

Me: -_Okay, so first I'll do this, and that, I'll have to finish the Jones in the fridge in order to have a bottle if I want to do this right. Or I could just go up to them in turn. . . No way, I'll use the bottle.-_

_Clatter of silverware and bowl as they are put in the sink._

Miko: "Kana went into her room, grabbed the outfit she had picked out yesterday, and took a shower. Afterwards, she dried her hair, brushed her teeth and put her waist length blonde hair into a high pony tail.

Wearing a pair of loose fit, bell bottom jeans a blue tee-shirt that said, "Old Navy" on the front, she moved into the backyard. She closed her eyes and snapped her fingers. When she opened them, she was standing in 1st division office."

Me: SUCCESS!!!

Hitsugaya: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??????

Me: Huh?

Hitsugaya: I'm in the middle of a captain's meeting if you haven't noticed!

Ukitake: Do you know this girl, Hitsugaya-Taichou?

Hitsugaya: Um, well no, not really. . .

Me: So all the captains are here?

Hitsugaya: Why should I tell you?

Me: Because the obedience collar told you to.

Hitsugaya: Wha- AHHHHHHHH!!!! NOT THE PAPERWORK!!!

Me: I love that thing. It'll show your worst nightmare anytime you disobey me!

--Hitsugaya lays twitching on the floor.--

All the other captains: EVIL WITCH!!!!!!

Me: GO!!! POKÉBALLS!!!!

--Releases lots of Pokéballs that appear out of no where and capture all the captains except Hitsugaya.--

Hitsugaya: Wha- what just happened?

Me: Oh, nothing Hitsugaya! The others went out for tea. . .

Hitsugaya: LIKE HELL THEY DID!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?????

Me: Take me to the fuku-taichou meeting. NOW!!!

--Hitsugaya pales and looks very scared looking at the fire in Kana's eyes.--

Hitsugaya: Sure, whatever you say, master. -_Dammit!! Run, Hinamori!!!-_

Miko: --Hitsugaya leads Kana to the room where the fuku-taichou meeting is taking place. Begrudgingly, he opens the door, and moves to the side for Kana.--

Me: Thank you, Hitsugaya-taichou. Now I don't have to kill you!!

--Hitsugaya falls to the ground, out cold.-- (A/N: Men don't FAINT, they pass out.)

Me: Better. Once again-

Matsumoto: Taichou!!! You need a vacation! I'm sure the Bahamas will make you feel much better!

Hinamori: Hitsugaya-kun!

Kira: What the hell?

Renji: Okay, who are you? And what are you doing here?

Hisagi: What did you do to him?!

Yachiru: Candy?

(Oomaeda Marechiyo runs around in circles, screaming and throwing his cookies. (A/N: or whatever he stuffs his face with))

Me: (Throws Pokéball.) ZARAKI!! I CHOOSE YOU!!!

--Zaraki runs around silencing all the vice captains with his sword--

Zaraki: Wait, what am I doing?

--Zaraki turns to Kana and starts to approach her, fire in his eyes at the prospect of a fight.--

Me: Zaraki?

Zaraki: Yes, oh next kill of mine?

Me: --Waves a picture in front of him, letting him catch a glimpse so that he can recognize it.--

Zaraki: What the hell?? I SWEAR IT'S NOT ME!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! JUST DON'T SHOW THAT TO ANYONE!!!!

Me: Wow that was easy. . . Zaraki! Return!

--Zaraki returns to his pokéball--

Me: Okay, this is too much trouble.

Miko: Kana snaps her finger's to go back to the mansion. Confused what she should do, she suddenly remembers that she can just summon all of the characters.

Me: Wow, that was a wasted few pages. . .

--Snaps fingers in order to bring the entire of the bleach cast into her backyard, except for those she all ready got. She releases those from the Pokéballs.--

Me: FREE CHICKEN FOR ALL WHO PUT ON THIS NECKLACE!!!

--waves the obedience collars around.--

Aizen: CHICKEN!!!

Tousen: Damn that fetish of his!

Everyone: O.O

Me: Okay, for the rest, I'll let you go back if you put on the Necklaces-

Everyone: GET THEM!!!!

--Everyone fights over the collars as the try to put them on.--

Aizen: Where's my chicken?

Me: In your head. You have to saw it open to get it.

Aizen: Damn. . .

Me: -_Damn! It didn't work!!! Maybe I can try for Seppuku-_

Miko: Everyone is sent home as Kana has exhausted her author powers and she has to clean her room.

Me: Damn, if I hadn't wasted my powers on the pokéballs, I would have started Truth or Dare this chapter! Ah well. . . Till next time!

And what a time they will have. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! Sorry about the Pokéballs, I've sort of played Pokémon for too long recently. . . Anyway, any ideas on dares? Anyone? Oh well, I have plenty of ideas of my own. Wow, this is the most I've typed in a while. Time to clean my room!! Bye! Please review!


End file.
